My Cinderella Chapter 1
by Asxcala
Summary: Miku has never had a lover. But on the night she goes to the Valentine's dance that all starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

My Cinderella Chapter 1

Every day she walked down the same path to her apartment. And every day she asked herself the same thing. When. When would a handsome prince kneel down at her feet and propose. When would her true love kiss her cheek softly and tell her he loved her. Miku asked herself these same questions every time she saw a cute couple walk down the street. Every time her friends went on dates every Friday night.

She unlocked the door to her home and flopped down on the sofa. Her brother Mikuo walked by, stopping to notice her sulking in the living room. He sat next to her not meeting her gaze.

"Okay little sister, what's wrong." Miku whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing, Mikuo, I'm fine." Obviously trying to convince herself as much as him. Her brother crossed his arms impatiently.

"You're not fooling me. You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. Miku sighed, he was right she might as well spill it now. She mumbled it under her breath the first time. He coughed into his fist eyes narrowed.

"Well, every girl has a lover accept me. I just wish I had someone to, cuddle and call mine and… trust to tell me everything." She looked up at her older brother when he didn't reply. He was obviously thinking hard about something. Then he looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, hey, I don't have a girlfriend, so why should you right." Miku frowned.

"You're the _worst_ Mikuo! That's not what I wanted to hear at all!" Then she began to silently sob into her knees again. Mikuo put his arm around her. Then he jumped up.

"Hey! You could go to the Valentine's dance! There will be plenty of boys there! I'm sure at least one of them will want to dance with you!" Miku looked up at him confused. Then a smile started to grow on her face.

"Hey yah! You're right! I'm sure there will be_ someone_ who'll dance with me!" Then she jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Thanks, Mikuo!" He ruffled her hair, smiling down at her. Then his smile shrunk.

"But what about a dress or something nice to wear? How would we ever afford that?" Miku released her brother. She hadn't thought about this. Then it hit her.

"We'll ask mom to buy me a dress from New York, an American dress can't be that different right?" Mikuo winked at her.

"Best, and only, idea you've had today. Good job little sister!" She winked back. She had the perfect way to find a partner and it was all thanks to Mikuo.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Cinderella Chapter 2

Miku walked to school the next day to excited to think. Today she would ask Luka about dress styles and jewelry. But for right now she was too happy day dreaming about her prince. Her walk turned into a run when she saw the other students going into the school building. Her thoughts also turned to getting into the building before they shut the doors.

Miku was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see the girl as their heads collided and they fell a few feet apart. Miku rubbed her head and looked up at the girl. She didn't recognize her; the girl had blonde hair pulled back with a black clasp. And a matching school uniform. Miku looked behind the girl at the gold painted cell phone that seemed to be unharmed.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl didn't return the apology. Instead she just grabbed her cell phone and rushed into the building looking quite pissed. Miku simply stared after. Then the teacher began to yell at her and she got up and entered the school building.

At lunch that day Miku remembered she had to talk to Luka and almost missed her as she ran after the bubble gum haired girl. Luka finally turned to look at her.

"Oh, Miku. What happened girl, you look like you just ran a mile." Miku held up a finger as she caught her breathe. When she was ready she looked up at Luka and asked-

"Can you help me pick style for the dance?" Luka blinked.

"You mean the Valentine's day dance? Sorry you're on your own; _I_ don't even know what to wear yet."

"But, Luka-"The girl turned away from her.

"Sorry Miku, I gotta go. Catch ya' later." And she walked away leaving Miku standing alone in the lunch room. Miku sighed. Well, she'd figure this one out on her own.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My Cinderella Chapter 3

On the day Miku's dress came from her mother it was two days before the dance. The dress wasn't perfect, so Miku made some tweaks. Like adding ribbon in some places, and adding rind stones. Luka Finally decided to help her with jewelry and by the night before the dance everything was just right.

Miku walked into her room, calling a goodnight to Mikuo and plopped onto her bed. Grabbing the brush from the night stand and fixing her hair before hugging herself with the covers and closing her eyes. Tomorrow was gonna be great.

The next day Miku failed her test, did a redo and got a perfect score like usual. And Luka and her shared dress ideas at lunch. And Gumi and she laughed over the same jokes. Everything was normal. Accept tonight her life of loneliness would be over. She couldn't wait to find the love she'd been looking for.

That night she came home did the rest of her homework online and watched the last episode of _Haruhi Suzumia_ and her brother came home early. They ate dinner together both talking about the dance and how_ he_ had come up with the idea. Then she excused herself and left to get ready.

When Miku walked through the door she felt special. Like her days of sadness were over. When she walked through the doors she was a princess, and a princess about to meet a prince. She walked down the hall to the gymnasium and froze. Miku took in a deep breath. Then she opened the doors greeted by lights, laughing and couples dancing. Everything was beautiful. The food was all placed neatly on the tables. Everyone was smiling and having a good laugh over a glass of punch, simply enchanting.

Miku walked over to Luka, Gumi and their dates and they greeted her with a smile and wave.

"Having fun?" Gumi chirped.

"If I'm being honest… I wouldn't know I just walked through the door." Luka and Gumi laughed. She was happy to see them laughing. Everything was going perfectly. Miku scanned the dance floor for a partner she could simply get out and dance with. When there was the sound of a finger tapping into a mic.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to the 2012 Shikane High school Valentine's day dance!" There was a round of applause and he continued. "Thanks again to the parents who helped with the food, it looks fantastic!" Applause.

"Now the band is running a little late but not to worry, I'm sure we have some good singers. Don't be shy, come up here and let's see what you've got!"

No one walked up to the stage for a long moment. Then a girl Miku didn't even notice came up on stage. Miku recognized the girl. She was wearing a silk dress with high heels and a golden choker. She had long blonde hair tied back with a bow. And wore golden headphones with black trim. It was the girl Miku had ran into in front of school the week before.

"I'll be singing my own original song, No music, no life." Miku watched her stunned. She looked so confident so sharp and after she had said that one line she broke out into her song. Miku gaped the girl's piece was about more than money or sex like most music was. Her song sang about love of music and love of happiness. It was beautiful and then it was over. Miku's heart raced, her cheeks flushed. This girl, this girl was no prince, this girl _was_ her Cinderella!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My Cinderella Chapter 4

As soon as the girl finished her song she left the stage. Miku watched her leave; Miku's cheeks remained a deep crimson and her heart pounded. No wonder she had never found the perfect man, what she needed all along was the beauty that was before her, this amazing singer, this confident angel.

Miku realized suddenly that the girl was beginning to leave and she ran after her. Fallowing her to the exit where she grabbed her arm. And for a moment Miku thought she had her. But she was wrong, the moment she let the girl go she left suddenly stopping once to look at her regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I… I have to go." And with that the girl left with a flash of gold. Miku stood there alone replaying the event in her head. It didn't make scene, why did she just leave like that? Couldn't she see Miku wanted to talk to her.

She stood alone until Luka walked over and blinked at her.

"Hey, girl what's wrong. You look like you just got dumped or something." Miku shrugged.

"I feel like I did." She turned to look Luka in the eyes. "Hey did you see that girl preforming on stage?" Luka thought about it.

"Hmmm, oh you mean that little blonde? Yah she was pretty good. I mean for an amateur! _I _would have been amazing." Miku rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, about that girl?"

"What about 'er?"

"Luka, I think I have a crush!"

"You wha-"Miku glanced up at the gym room clock.

"What time is…Holy crap! I gotta go! Bye Luka!" She was aware of Luka's eyes fallowing her but that didn't slow her down. She kept running, her thoughts still on the mysterious, singing blonde.

It was pitch dark by the time she got to her apartment and unlocked the door. Mikuo looked up from his soda. Miku paid almost no attention to the display of pizza and soda pop spread out on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Miku, hi… I, uh, used your credit card to get dinner I hope you're not mad." Miku shrugged.

"It's okay." She responded emotionless. Mikuo blinked at her in confusion.

"How was the dance, did you find a good partner." Miku walked over to her bedroom.

"No, I don't think I did." Mikuo blinked again, worried about his sister.

"What's wrong, sis-"His answer was a door slammed in his face. Mikuo shrugged it off.

TBC

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW-**

_Neru watched the moon rise high in the sky. She thought again about the strange girl that had stopped her before. She wondered what would have happened if she had stayed. But she couldn't stay; her mother would kill her if she did. Still there was something about that girl, something that attracted Neru to her. Something wonderful…_

**As you can probably see this is basically a twisted, Vocaloid take on Cinderella. Hope you've noticed that by the title at least.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Cinderella Chapter 5

Neru walked home in the dark. She was happy she had moved from there old house to the city. Once they had moved here, Neru had gotten her cell phone. Though that now meant her sisters got to go around, kissing boys and buying clothes. And she was stuck at home all day. It had taken all of her best bribes to convince her mother to let her leave to go to the dance. But her mother had said she could only stay long enough to sing her song. This disappointed Neru greatly.

Neru watched the moon rise high into the sky. She thought about the strange girl that had stopped her before. She wondered what would have happened if she had stayed. But she couldn't stay; her mother would have killed her if she did. Still there was something about that girl, something that attracted Neru to her…Something wonderful.

She shook the thought away. _-No way, forget it. She was probably just about to compliment your singing or something!_ - Still, it didn't stop her from wondering. What would Neru have said if she had stayed? What would _she _have said to Neru? The still questioning girl entered her house at the end of the street removing her earrings into her right hand and unlocking the door.

Her mother stood there with her two scowling sisters. Neru rolled her eyes. Did they always have to complain right before sending her to bed?

"You're late." Her mother said coolly before giving a quick look at Neru's sisters who nodded in unison. Neru looked up at the grandfather's clock in the kitchen doorway, and then turned to them smirking.

"Nope, I made it with… fifteen seconds to spare. Now if you'll excuse me-"She walked towards the stairs but was stopped when her mother asked-

"What happened to your headphones?" Neru stood stiff then reached for them, they weren't around her neck. She must have left them at the party. Oh god, which meant

…Someone would find them…

…As well as all the thirty of her most personal recorded songs!

TBC


End file.
